Watchdog
by emmie elizabeth
Summary: Jacob has always loved Nessie he considers himself her "watchdog" They are finally about to be on there own but others want him for his abilities. Will they survive or be torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok this is just and idea that I came up with and wanted to write to see if anyone was interested in reading. I love Jacob and Nessie stories and I think there should be more of them out there. This story shouldn't get to graphic but I if it does I will change the rating to M and warn everybody.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own the twilight world. Also I have very limited cash flow so it would do you no good to sue. No copyright infringement intended.

.

**Nessie's POV**

To say Jake is bored would be a big understatement. If he knew it wouldn't break his extremely small desk I think he would be beating his head against it. I couldn't blame him for being bored though; in fact, everyone's face in the class mirrored his, including my own. Trigonometry had to be my most boring class, but that probably had more to do with Mr. White's dull monotone voice than the actual subject. I sigh and glance longingly at the clock wishing that the final ten minuets would go by already. Then Jake and I would be off to the highlight of my day, weightlifting.

Not only was this the last of our 4 classes each day it had the added bonus of allowing me to watch Jake's muscular body in action. Of course all of the other girls in the class enjoyed watching him too. I didn't worry about it though, Jake only ever saw me since the day I was born ten years ago. Finally, the bell rang, mercifully ending the hour and a half from hell.

"Come on Nessie," Jake called while giving me his special smile that warms my heart and grabbing my books in one hand. He then gracefully throws his other arm around my shoulders and I snake my arm around his waist. I breathe in deeply taking in his intoxicating scent that is so uniquely Jacob, as we head out of the room. I'm so engrossed in his scent that it takes me a good minuet or two to notice that we are heading to the car instead of the gym.

"Umm Jake why are we going this way?" I ask confused.

"I have a surprise for you Nessie." Is all he says as he holds the door to the Xterra open for me and waits for me to get in? I smile and jump in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jacob's POV**

I can tell Nessie is excited as she jumps into the Xterra that the Cullen's had gotten me for Christmas last year.

"So whe" Nessie starts to ask but I quickly cut her off.

"I'm not telling you Ness you are going to have to wait and see." I laugh when I see her pretending to sulk in the seat beside me, but I can tell she is too excited to truly be mad. It's a good thing to because if she was really mad at me I wouldn't be able to resist telling her. It hurts too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Nessie's POV**

I'm so excited to see what Jake has planned for my birthday. When Jake pulls into an unfamiliar house though I am really confused, what could possibly be here that concerns us? I look at him questioningly and he just smiles and steps out of the car. I follow his lead and jump slightly when I feel his large warm hands cover my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Making sure you don't look" he replies with a chuckle.

"But what if I fall?" I joke and I'm surprised when Jake softly replies,

"I would never let that happen to you Nessie. I'm here for you always." I shiver as I feel his lips softly brush my hair and I want more than anything to kiss him but instead I just reply,

"I know Jake I know." Jake then carefully leads me into the house and I'm surprised by the playful growling I hear coming from two animals inside. When Jake finally removes his hands from my eyes I can't help but gasp at the two grey and white husky puppies play fighting in front of me.

"I thought you might like some pets now that you are all grown up Nessie," Jake said.

"I can get both?" I ask while holding the adorable puppies to my chest.

"Of course Ness," Jake replied with a smile. "Do you like them?" he questions nervously.

"I love them Jake thank you so much," I answer while running to him and capturing him in a hug. "I love you," I whisper softly in his ear.

"I love you to Ness," he whispers back pulling me closer and giving me a sweet but quick kiss. "Happy birthday Ness; now go play with your puppies while I go buy them right quick," Jake says with a grin on his face. I swear if he had a tail it would be wagging. **  
**

**Jake's POV  
**

As I pulled into the Cullen's newest house (about 3 years ago all of us had moved to another small rainy town) I couldn't help but recall Bella's and Rosalie's reactions when I told them about Nessie's gift.

***Flashback***

"Bella." I yelled  
"What Jacob?" She asked with out looking up from her worn out book.  
"I finally figured it out" I exclaimed excitedly while bouncing on the balls of my feet. "I'm going to give Nessie some puppies for her birthday." A crash sounded from the next room where Blondie had been sitting and Bella's book lay abandoned in her lap. Bella closed her eyes for a moment and the next thing I knew she and Rose had me cornered at the wall. The old expression "if looks could kill" came to mind as I noticed the anger splashed across both of their faces.  
"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously.  
"What did you say you are giving my goddaughter Mutt? Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to even think what you just said." Rosalie demanded looking more and more like she wanted my blood.  
"What's wrong with me giving her puppies?" I asked defensively.  
"She's ten years old Jacob and why would you ever call your future children puppies?" Bella huffed through clenched teeth.  
"Children what are you two talking about I just want to get her some Husky puppies." I replied.  
"Husky puppies...oh Jake when you said puppies we thought you meant..." Bella stated  
"Oh well uh my bad sorry bout that," I answered.  
"Well mutt next time you might wan to explain yourself better." Rosalie said with a smile.  
"Sure sure." I called after her while think, awkward!

***end flashback***

Emmett's large face pressed up against the glass like a kid at the candy store pulled me from my flashback back into the present.  
"Great job Jake but I thought Alice was going shopping for the snacks for the party." He jokes while playfully eying the two huskies. His smile quickly drops off though when he catches the death stare that Nessie is giving him.  
"If you touch my dogs Emmett I swear not only will I tear up Alice's favorite shoes and blame it on you I will have Aunt Rose kick you out of the bedroom for a week!" She threatens and I bust out laughing at the terrified look on his face.  
"I wouldn't test her Em you know she has Blondie wrapped around her finger." I add. Emmett just shakes his head and walks away muttering about suppressing his comic genus and something about how someone needed to get laid so they wouldn't be so uptight all the time. The last comment brought a swift blush to Nessie's cheeks making her even more gorgeous.  
"Aww come on Ness he's just messing and now he get hell from Rose, Bella and Edward so don't worry about it." I say while grabbing her hand and one of the puppies and heading inside to what was sure to be an over the top party.

**Nessie's POV**

Just as Jacob and I were about to walk into the house Alice rushes outside and stops us.  
"And just where do the two of you think you are going?" She questions.  
"The party Alice," I answer while giving her a strange look.  
"Neither of you can enter this way," Alice informs us.  
"Why?" Jake asks.  
"Well for two reasons really, one it would ruin your entrance and two you both have to get dressed." She replies while giving us two garment bags. "I opened up your window Nessie so you can both change up there. Then, when you are both done, Jake you are to escort Nessie down the stairs. Oh and don't worry I made sure that you outfits are comfortable." With that Alice walks back inside leaving Jake and I alone on the porch.  
"Do you actually think these cloths are comfortable or is she just trying to get my hopes up then crush them?" Jacob jokes.  
"There is only one way to find out." I answer. We walk over to the side of the house where my room is.  
"Uh Jake, what are we going to do with the puppies while the party is going on?" I wonder out loud.  
"Knowing Alice she probably has instructions on what to do with them in your room," he jokes. True to his guess when we get into my room there is a note saying that we are to bring the puppies down stairs with us and that there were collars for them in the garment bags. I watch Jacob go into the bathroom to change thinking it would be nice to have him change out here. This resulted in a growl from downstairs. I chuckle and turn to my bag to see what Alice had chosen for me. The dress (picture on profile) is beautiful when I put it on. It falls just short of my knees and is a beautiful royal blue. It is somewhat low cut but nothing scandalous and it fit my body perfectly.

"Nessie are you dressed?" Jacob calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah you can come out." I reply. When he does my breath catches in my throat. He is dressed in dark dress pants and a grey dress shirt that does nothing to hide his muscular body. It perfectly accents his semi-short black hair and his dark completion.

"Ness you look amazing," Jake says his eyes slightly darker than usual as he looks at me. I blush at his words and try not to jump him right there.

"You clean yourself up nicely too," I say while flashing him my best smile.

"Are you ready to face this party Ness?" He asks

"I'm ready for the Volturi if you are beside me." I answer truthfully. He just chuckles and puts the collars on my new puppies. I notice they are engraved "Lilly" and "Fernando".

"Well I guess Alice saw what I had planned on naming them." I laugh while pointing it out to Jake. He just chuckles. I pick up Lilly in one hand and Jake picks up Fernando and offers me his arm.

"Ready?" He says while smiling down on me.

"Always," I answer.

**A/N**- Well I hope you all like the first chapter, if you have any questions or comments please review and tell me. Also I NEED a Beta if anyone if interested please let me know. Oh and one more thing I am from the south and I'm trying very hard not to say y'all or anything else like that but please forgive me if I do it is hard not to.

Emmie Elizabeth


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Well I must say that I'm disappointed that no one reviewed my story :,( but I will continue writing because I really like this idea. **

**Nessie's POV**

With Lilly's leash in one hand and Jacob's warm one in the other we headed down to the party that Alice had spent the last year planning. Really, no exaggeration there she had been planning this since I had turned nine. When we walked down the steps I gasped, Alice had outdone her self. Everything was in white from the thousand plus roses, lilies, and poppies to the table decorations to the dresses of people. Even the gifts were wrapped in white paper. The whole affect was stunning and made everything seem to glow. Jacob and I were the only exception to the all white making us stand out. We continued to down the steps and I basked in the beauty of the party.  
Alice ran up to us enveloping me in a hug,

"Alice...I..." I tried to find the words

"Nessie honey I know you love it and you can thank me later; right now enjoy your party. Oh and here I'll take the dogs I think Sam's little girl has been eying them to play with."  
"Hey Alice before you go, I have a question." Jake stated "I get why Nessie is in a different color but uh why am I?" Jake asked nervously as if he was afraid that the pixie would bite his head off for questioning her planning. Knowing Alice, he was probably right.

"Because Jake," Alice smiled, "You are Nessie's date to this party and that means you are going to have several important roles later tonight." Jacob pale slightly. "Oh and because Nessie wants to jump you when you are dressed in that outfit," she added while I blush outrageously and desperately hope that no one had heard that. No such luck though stupid vampire/shape shifter hearing.

"Alice I would appreciate it if you wouldn't give my daughter any ideas." My Dad said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Trust me, she doesn't need any more." This caused me to blush even harder; of all the possible powers my dad had to have it had to be mind reading.

"I uh..."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart it's OK. I've had three years to steel myself against your thoughts about Jacob. I lost urge to send you to a nunnery a good six months ago." Dad said with a smile.  
I smiled thinking about the last three years. When I had finally stopped growing my feelings for Jacob had drastically changed. Gone were the days when I saw him as an older brother. I wanted more from him and the best part Jake wanted more to. I had always known about being his imprint and that he would be whatever I needed him to be for me. I just never before had thought that I would need him to be my soul mate. My parents hadn't been happy at first but they knew no one would ever treat me better than Jacob. So, they had allowed us to be together; with a few ground rules of course. Over the past year though, they had slowly been taking more and more of the rules away allowing Jake and I more freedom.

"You look beautiful tonight baby."

"Thanks Dad" I hug him tightly and laugh as he picks me up and swings me around.

"Hey Eddy-boy are you planning on sharing your daughter with the rest of us?" Emmett asked standing a few yards away. My dad swiftly sets me down and I run over to the rest of my family. My mother quickly enveloped me a in a tight hug and wished me a happy birthday before I move on to the rest of the family. Each cold embrace I felt was a distinctive person who had affected the last ten years of my life. Rosalie's was almost as motherly as my mom's had been. Emmett's was crushing but distinctively protective. Jasper's was hard but filled with joy and a calming sensation. Alice's was loving. Just like her hands that brushed against me after as she quickly straightened out my clothes. Not wanting to ruin the outfit. Esme's soft and comforting. Carlisle's was tight and displayed his how proud he was. The cold hugs turned warmer as I got to Charlie and the pact. Everyone I loved from Forks had come to the party; which made it even more special.

Jacob's form came up behind me after I had greeted everyone.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked while offering his hand.

"Well I don't know… you see I'm waiting for this guy to come ask me." I joked.

"Well what better way to get him to come over than to make him jealous by dancing with me?" He replied playing along.

"Hmm you have a point there" I took Jake's outstretched and we are off to the dance floor.

"Now is this boy you're after a good dancer?" Jake asked why gracefully twirling me.

"The _Man_ I'm waiting for is a great dancer; maybe he could show you a thing or two." I responded to keep up the playfulness.

"Hmm I don't know I have a few moves up my sleeves." Jake simultaneously spun me then brought me into a deep dip that took my breath away.

"You know, maybe you are a better dancer than him."

"I'm a lot better looking too I bet." Jake whispered into my ear once he had brought me up.

"Maybe," I answer while inhaling his scent and closing my eyes. When I opened them Jake's face is less than an inch away. I leaned forward capturing his lips in a sensuous kiss. Jake's hands ran up and down my back while mine wrapped around his neck bringing him even closer. When we broke away for air I nuzzled against his neck.

"I love you Ness," he whispered tenderly into my ear sending chills down my spine. I didn't have words to say how I felt, so I showed him. I showed Jake the way he makes me feel when he gives me that special smile, how his presence makes me feel comfort, how his touch sends shocks through my body and most of all how much I want to be with him. Forever. Jacob responded by pulling me closer and whispering that I was his forever and his love for me over and over again in my ear. This was my heaven. Being in Jake's arms I never wanted to leave. Unfortunately my dad asked if he could cut in at that moment.Jake's warm embrace was replace by my dad's cool one but I couldn't be mad at my dad with all that he had given Jake and I over the last few years I could never really be mad at him. I looked up at my dad and smiled.

"You know I can remember when you used to dance standing on my feet." He smiled at the happy memories.

"Dad I think if we did that now I would be taller than you." I teased no one had expected me to grow up to be 5'10".

"Yes I know if only you had stayed little a bit longer sweetheart, it seems you like you were taken from your mom and I so quickly."

"Aww dad you know I'll always be your child. It's not like I'm going to run away and never speak to you guys anymore,"

"I know Nessie it's just been hard watching you grow up." I hugged my dad when the music stopped and showed him all of my love and appreciation I had for him and mom. He hugged me back hard.

"Come on now Nessie it's time to open presents." Dad said while escorting me to the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jake's POV**

Nessie had racked up on her gifts. A new mp3 player, a new guitar, entire new closet full of dresses (one guess as to who got her that), new jewelry, plan tickets to visit the Amazon's and Nahuel just to name a few.

"Hey Nessie, you going to need a truckload to carry all of this stuff," I joked.

"Naw that's what I have you for." She replied while flashing a brilliant smile and poking her tongue out.

"Nessie," Bella called, "you still have one more present from your dad and I." she said while handing her a legal document sized envelope. Nessie and I both stared at it in confusion.

"Just open it honey," Edward encouraged. Nessie slowly tore into the envelope and took out the papers from inside.

"You bought me house in Charleston?" My eyebrows shot up at her statement I nearly choked on Bella's replied though.

"No, we bought you and Jake a house and Charleston."

**A/N****- So what you think? Please let me know because I don't know if this is any good or not unless I get some feedback. Oh and I know the last two chapters have been riddled with grammar errors and I'm sure some of you want to return it to me with red pen all over it but I'm not strong in grammar at all and I'm looking for a Beta. Oh and things should pick up in the next few chapters. **


End file.
